


Bite Me Like One Of Your French Girls

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastors Sharp Teeth, Angel Dust is a Fluffy Whore, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, they need a tag of their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What it says on the tin my dudes
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Bite Me Like One Of Your French Girls

His breath was hot on Angels back, digging into his shoulder but not biting down yet and he couldn't help but whine softly, wishing those sharp golden teeth were in him already "come on Al, please" the fluffy whore begged, voice ragged and raspy, rough from over use and he allowed his forehead to thump forward only for a hand to tangle in his soft hair and yank, drawing a startled moan from him and he felt himself relaxing further, almost sagging against the wall his front was pressed against.

"I'll bite you when I want to my dearest spider" the radio demons voice whispered heatedly into his ear, voice silky smooth despite the static and humming in the air, his breath hot and evenly paced and Angel felt jealousy as he realised that none of this, none of it at all was affecting Alastor yet.


End file.
